A Love That Will Never Die
by Annie Baker
Summary: Everyone knows that Alice and Jasper went to the Cullen's house after they met each other, but what happened during their time together on their search for the Cullens?
1. Waiting

Alice's POV

Naturally, anyone would find it boring to sit in a diner all night doing absolutely nothing. But I had been doing it for two weeks straight now. The workers had been suspicious of me for the first few days, but it seemed like they got used to me. I had even gotten to know one of the waiters, Eddie, who kept me from dying of boredom. Every night for the past couple weeks, I have been coming into this small diner in Philadelphia, and sitting myself down at the first barstool at the counter in the middle of the place. Then the same scene would take place every night. Eddie would come up to me and ask if I wanted anything to drink, when I refused he would ask if I wanted some food. I would politely refuse, and play with the rings or bracelets I wore. He would shrug, and return later to clean the counter in front of me as an excuse to start up a conversation. Tonight was no different.

"So, my sister is getting married this weekend and I have to buy some new suit and…" Eddie started talking. He would talk like this all night, and it really didn't matter if I payed any attention or not. He must have thought I was strange, for coming in here every night, ordering nothing, and staying until the sun was almost out. "There is no way I am going to make it on time, since I have the graveyard shift at this joint and all ya know?" I nodded in response, trying to remember what he was talking about, "Well, maybe if I don't sleep I'll make it on time. Wouldn't that be great, not sleeping and all. That would be just swell, you'd have all the time in the world."

I glanced up at him, suppressing my laughter. If only he knew. I was growing impatient, as I have been for the past couple of nights. I felt like he was never going to show up, but I promised myself I would wait here until he did. I saw him coming, he would be here eventually. I continued to listen to Eddie talk about something I pretended to care about, but my thoughts were focused on the face I was waiting for.

****NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENTED**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for Eddie for now)**

**Please give reviews! I want to know what you think, whether it is bad or not! This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Thanks!!  
**


	2. Searching

Jasper's POV

Life just seemed so hopeless and pointless. I was a killer now, and there seemed to be nothing I could do about it. I did have to admit that I was quite lonely now. I'd been away from Peter and Charlotte for about three days now, and I hadn't talked to anyone since.

Coming from my background of war and killing, being on the streets trying to act like a normal person was a strange concept. I had forgotten what it had been like to act human. Who knew it would be so difficult to walk through the streets. I held my breath every time a human got close to me. My eyes were dark black with thirst, and I could snap any second. Luckily the streets weren't busy today; there was a storm. The water didn't bother me much, and I had no need for an umbrella. I couldn't stand out in the rain, it would attract too much attention and that was the last thing someone like me needed.

I quickly made my around the corner, looking for somewhere half decent to spend some time while the storm died down. There was a small diner at the other corner of the street. It seemed fine enough, so I dashed to the entrance and grabbed the larger door handle. It swung open easily, easier than it should for most people. I stepped inside quickly, running my hand through my hair in an attempt to shake out some water.

The emotions from outside faded away, and the new emotions from the half empty diner flowed through me. One particular emotion stunned me, I looked up to see where it was coming from. A small girl was sitting at the bar in the center of the room, but she wasn't like the rest of the people in here. She was like me, a vampire too. I was shocked, my mind racing. She looked up at me and a huge smile swept across her entire face. She was happy, overjoyed, and strangely I felt relief emmitting out of her. I couldn't tell if she was going to attack me or not.

She hopped off the barstool gracefully, making her way over to me like a tiny dancer. I noted that her short spiky hair must have added at least half an inch. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was; I was past being stunned now, digging through my brain for something to say to her. I took an unneccessary breath, sighing when I came up with nothing. Her smile seemed to only get bigger, but it seemed like she had something to say, so I stood and waited.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said giving me a look that made me feel slightly guilty. That was a strange thing to say, what was I supposed to answer with.

I dipped my head politely, and without thinking I said, "I'm sorry ma'am." I didn't think it was possible for her lovely smile to get any bigger, but it did. She held out her hand, obviously giving me the option to go with her. I took it, not considering what could happen or what would happen, I just took her hand. She turned and smiled her goodbye to a slack-jawed waiter, and pulled me out into the rain. I followed without question, my mind was spinning uncontrollably.


	3. Stories

Alice's POV

Now that we were alone and out of the rain I had a chance to really study his features. I had taken him to a small motel room I had rented in my time in Philidelphia. I needed a room not to sleep in, but as a place to stay when the sun was out, and a place to clean myself up for the next day. I didn't have much money or belongings, but money was fairly easy to come by especially if you had the all-to-useful ability to see future events.

I sat cross-legged on the bed, and he sat across from me on a chair he faced in my direction. We hadn't said anything to eachother on the entire walk back here. We just walked hand in hand, while he followed me here without a question. He didn't know what to say, it was written all over his face. I guess I was going to have to break the ice this time.

"Welcome to my room Jasper." I decided to start out with, I had to give him a proper welcoming and then hopefully he would feel a little more secure.

"Thank y--" he paused, confusion and then wariness replacing his facial expression. "How did you know my name?"

I smiled, it was a common question. People usually got quite confused when I spoke to them by their name. "I know things." It was all I was going to say at the moment. When he decided to open up to me a little I would open up to him about my ability.

"Well, ok." he said, the left corner of his mouth tugged up a bit. He really was a gentleman, he knew when to talk and what to say. It was definitely a nice trait about him. "You seem to know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

"My name is Alice." I said, feeling the uncertainty cover my face.

"Are you sure? You don't look so sure." he said. I knew he could feel my emotions, so he had felt that.

"Yes I am sure." Honestly I didn't know what my name was. Alice was what I had gone by since I had woken up realizing I was a vampire. My background and past life was so shady. I didn't remember a thing, and I hoped with my unbeating heart that Jasper was the kind of guy to look past that. After all, his face was the first vision I had. He was what I had been living for these past couple of years. When I had seen that we were fated to meet in that diner, I wasted no time coming to Philidelphia. "You are probably wondering how I know you, and why, and all that information, right?"

"That's exactly what I'm wondering right now," he smiled again, and this time it felt like it warmed my dead heart.

"Well my name is Alice, but we've already covered that. In all honesty, I don't know where I came from. I just woke up one day and I was a vampire." So much for waiting to open up to him, that smile melted me and now I was spilling out my pathetic life story. "Your face was the first vision I had. Oh, did I mention I have visions? They're like a glimpse into the future." I could tell he had questions about that, but he sat and politely waited for me to finish. "...so then I waited for weeks inside that diner and finally you came."

"I guess that makes sense," he said consumed in thought. "But you did mention something about a 'vision' right?"

"I had a feeling you would come back to that," I smiled, hoping that my smile had the same effect on him that his had on me. "Every now and then I get visions of the future, but only of the course that a person is on. The visions change a lot. I've been watching you for the past few months or so. I know that sounds kind of strange, but I say if you have the ability, then just use it." I held back a giggle, but when he laughed I joined.

"So you know everything about me?" he asked, curiosity covering his face again.

"Just about." I answered, smiling. I couldn't remember another day when I'd smiled so much.

"I don't have to tell you anything about me, then, do I?" he looked relieved that he wouldn't have to talk about a past I figured he didn't like so much.

"Just one thing," his lips tightened probably hoping I wouldn't ask about the whole newborn army mess he'd been a part of. "Can you explain your ability in detail."

"Ability?" relief swept his face once again.

"Emotion sensing," I paused, "What is it like?"

He sighed, thinking for a little, "Well I can feel other's emotions, and what they are feeling like at the exact moment. If there is an unpleasant emotion, it effects me and I feel unpleasant myself. However I can change what others are feeling, and manipulate their emotions." As he spoke, as if I weren't already happy enough, I started to feel happier.

"Are you using it on me?"

He nodded, but the happy feeling couldn't go away, I didn't want it to. "That's just about it. It can be useful sometimes." I nodded, knowing it must have been a nice ability to be able to make others feel however you wanted them to feel.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to touch on a delicate subject. I was going to have to mention his feeding 'problem' as he considered it. There was a family that we could go to. They would help both of us feed on animals only, and not be the monsters we truly were. But maybe I could wait to tell him about it, that way we could have a couple days together. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from smiling at that thought.


	4. The First Hunt

"So what now?" Jasper asked as I hopped off the bed. "I'm sure you didn't just bring me in here to tell me your name." He wasn't stupid, I had to give him credit for that. I never thought he was stupid, someone who had been through as much as he had.

"I believe you need to hunt," I looked him in his black eyes, hoping he hadn't completely forgotten he was thirsty. "The last thing we need right now is for someone that smells good to come into the room right next to us."

Jasper nodded, "If I were to lose control, hypothetically of course, and break through the wall just to get this person, what would you do?"

I thought about it for less than a few seconds, "I would wait for you to finish, unless someone was coming because of the noise, and then I would help you run away." I hoped it was the answer he was looking for, because it was the truth.

"Why would you do that?" he looked confused, again. Was I really that confusing?

I sighed, if he honestly thought I would leave him as a crazy bloodthirsty vampire to fend for himself…well he was way off. "You intrigue me Jasper. I don't know if I could leave you," I admitted. I was really making it sound cheesy now, but he didn't seem to think so.

"Oh, well," he paused, "That's good. You intrigue me too." I felt guilty at the moment, for putting him on the spot like that. I wanted to apologize, but he did look thirsty so I grabbed his hand again.

"Let's go," I started to pull on his hand, but he resisted. I turned to face him; It was my turn to be confused.

"I don't want to be a killer," he tried to explain, "I don't want to murder innocent humans and take their futures away from them. I don't…"

"Oh." I said, I had forgotten to mention one detail that turned out to be pretty important. "Actually, I'm taking you on an animal hunt."

He looked up at me, surprised, "Animals? Does it work, can it really get rid of the thirst?"

"So far so good," I shrugged. "It's not entirely satisfying, but it does the trick."

"Ok," he said, his voice sounded hopeful, "Let's go, maybe hunting won't be as bad anymore." His lips curled up into a smile again, giving me the warm fuzzy feeling.

"There's a good place outside, down two blocks, the park area. Nothing will look suspicious, it got pretty dark outside." I said, and we headed outside.

The ground squished under our feet as we ran through the park. There were only two or three people out in the park, so I couldn't have timed our arrival better.

Jasper followed me, without question, to the middle of the park, away from the people. I stopped, and turned to face him.

"So the trick to hunting an animal is to search for their scents, rather than the scent of a human." I quickly briefed him on how to hunt an animal. He nodded, and motioned for me to go first. I grinned, and caught the scent of a herd of deer.

Taking a showy deep breath, I darted off in the direction of the scent. I could hear Jasper's footsteps behind me, but I lost track of them. I was in my hunt mode, and anything that got in my way would be taken out.

I was on the deer quickly, and the job was finished before the small buck knew what hit him. The other deer had taken off, and I realized that I didn't see Jasper take one of them. I stood up, wiping my shirt and pants more for effect than anything else. I needed to be careful if he was still hunting, he could accidentally hurt me while he was in his own hunt mode.

I looked for him in my visions, sighing when I found him drinking. I ran over to a familiar part in the front of the park. I was glad he had found it this easy to hunt animals.

I skipped to his side as he was drinking, he wasn't dangerous anymore since the prey had been caught. "Good job Jas…" I stopped dead, and I felt my eyes just about pop out of my head.

"Eddie?" I gasped at the body that lay at Jasper's feet.


	5. Embarassment and Dissapointment

**Jasper's POV**

It had all seemed so natural, going on an animal hunt. Alice had made it seem so easy and normal. I was right behind her, but for only about a minute. She'd picked up the animal scent quickly, and even I had been able to get it once I followed her.

Then he came along and ruined everything, probably even my chances of getting to stay with Alice. But I couldn't help myself, he just got in the way. His scent was too strong, and now I stood hunched over a lifeless body with blood dripping from the corners of my mouth. This is what I was, and this is what everyone saw the real me as...a no good bloodthirsty monster. I didn't want to be like this, but it had smelt so good and tasted even better. It took me a couple seconds to recover from the craze I had been in, then I realized I had a chance to fix this before Alice saw. I punched the dirt in anger, leaving a nice sized hole, and stood getting ready to dispose of the body.

I had no chance, her footsteps came quickly. Then it dawned on me that perhaps she had seen it coming and was trying to stop me. She called my name, and I grabbed the body ready to throw it out of her sight. It was too late, and I quickly wiped the blood from my face. It was all I could do. I heard her slow to a walk, and I continued to hunch over cursing myself in my head.

"Good job Jas..." she started, then gasped. I clenched my teeth together in shame; I felt like hitting myself for letting her down. I turned to look up at her, but another gasp followed shortly after the last one, "Eddie?" she asked almost breathless.

What. Did. I. Do? "Y-you know him?" I stammered. I couldn't get the words out, because now it was my turn to be in a state of shock.

"Well yes, I _knew_ him." she said, coming together much more quickly than I could. I stood up, rubbing my arm in more embarrassment. Maybe she had expected this to happen and that would explain why she wasn't angry or even shocked. Actually, her emotions were at peace, and slightly relieved when she was me again. I couldn't put it all together.

"Alice," I started, staring at my feet. "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I didn't know...I didn't mean to..I..." I didn't know what I wanted to say, but whatever it was, it wasn't coming out right. I just stopped talking, waiting for her to turn around and walk away in disappointment.

Suddenly, as I was staring at my own feet, her feet came into view only inches from mine. I looked up at her, and it took my breath away. Her eyes were now a brilliant golden color, probably a result of the animal blood. I knew all too well that mine were now a bright red color, matching the color of the blood I just drank. I looked down again, ashamed to let her see my eyes compared to hers. She continued to stand only inches from me, and I noticed her pull something out of her pocket. Curious, I looked up at her hands, which were now holding a box out to me.

"Sunglasses?" I asked after opening the box. "It's the middle of the night."

"Well I had a feeling that you would need them sooner or later," she said, almost smiling, "As for it being night, well your eyes are like red reflectors. The sunglasses are a temporary solution to make them less noticable." I couldn't argue with that, so I slipped the sunglasses over my eyes, and looked back down at the boy I had killed.

"What should I do about him?" I motioned towards him. I felt Alice's emotions slightly shift into sadness as she looked back down at him.

"Let's make it so someone can find him and take him back to his family." Alice suggested. She obviously cared a little about this human, which started to make me feel a little jelous. I started wondering if she would ever act like this towards me, but then I shook the thought out of my mind as I watched her do her work. "His cause of death...hmmm...he fell out of a tree." She jumped into the nearest tree and snapped a large branch off. She broke the boy's neck and a few bones and made it appear as if he had actually fallen out of a tree.

"Have you done this a lot before?" I asked, joking.

Not seeming to get the joke, or just too busy to notice, she shook her head, "Nope first time."

I stood their for another thirty seconds, rocking back and forth on my feet. Then I figured I should go now, I was just wasting time standing there. I started backing up, not taking my eyes off of the beautiful little angel in front of me, and said "Well, thanks for the glasses, and thanks for trying to help me...maybe next time I'll get it right..." I turned quickly, and started walking away at a pretty fast pace. The longer I stood there the harder it would be for me to see her go. I left her in the darkness, heading into my own little darkness of pain.


	6. You Can't Leave Me

**Alice's POV**

Goodbye was the last thing I expected him to say. Sure I was a little sad about Eddie's death, but Jasper meant so much more to me. Seeing him turn around, obviously unwillingly, really hurt. He thought I didn't want him around just because he had killed some guy I knew from a restaurant I had stayed at. I only stayed at that restaurant for so long waiting for _him_. Besides, hadn't I told him that if he were to destroy the hotel just to get to someone I would still stand by him through it all. Had he already forgotten that?

I felt a little tweak in my chest as I watched him walk away. If I could tear up, I probably would have. I couldn't just let him walk, not after waiting for him so long. I had only formally known him for a few hours now, but I already felt like I _needed_ him. My feet were already moving before I could think straight. The idea that perhaps he didn't want me started filtering through my mind, but I shook it off not wanting to think about it.

"Jasper!" I called, catching up to him in seconds. Those seconds sure did feel like minutes, but he stopped and turned to face me. His relief was written all over his face, and I was trying to decipher if that was a good thing or not. "Jasper." I said again, trying to put my words together, "Where are you going?"

"Well, I thought...I didn't..." he couldn't get his words together either, which gave me some sense of relief as well.

"You thought that I would walk out on you after an unsuccessful first attempt?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Well, yes I did. It was also someone you knew," Jasper looked ashamed, but there was nothing to be ashamed of. Most vampires did drink from humans, the only difference was that he was trying to impress me.

"You thought wrong," was my reply, and his lips turned into a frown. He didn't understand, and I didn't know what to say to make him understand, "I wouldn't have known him if it wasn't for you. Besides, he's just a human I'll get over him."

He shook his head, "No, you're supposed to be angry at me." I watched him in his confusion, the moonlight was creeping through the clouds now hitting us. It reflected off of his many scars, and it also made is beautiful honey blond hair shine brighter. It left me "breathless" in a sense.

"Is that what you want? For me to be angry at you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips almost like I was a mother scolding a child.

He thought for a moment, and I could see his red eyes looking straight into mine through the glasses, "No," he answered.

I smiled and said, "Good, because I don't think I can be mad at you."

"I don't want you to be, but you should be." he shrugged, and I lauged.

"Jasper, you are strange." I said, still giggling.

"_I'm_ strange...huh." he laughed, "I don't want to give up yet." he whispered.

"I won't let you." I said, and threw my arms around him in a hug, "I really do care about you." I whispered into his ear. Hopefully now he got the message.  


* * *


	7. I Love You

**Author's Note: **Last chapter was a short segway that had the purpose of getting over the total awkward part. I had considered ending the story there and making a sequel, but instead I decided just to continue here. Please continue to review! Thanks!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

**1 Year Later**

Something told me that it was time to make a move. I focused my visions on tonight, Jasper and I had sort of a date. Maybe I could show him how I really felt, more than just through my emotions that he could sense. As far as I could see, everything would turn out fine. I was starting to get excited.

Since that night that Jasper had killed Eddie, we had moved our location to a region in the northwestern part of Alaska. The human population was low, but the animal population thrived in this area, so I figured we were all set. Jasper had only killed two people since Eddie. It was a big milestone for him and I was glad, partly because his eyes matched my golden eyes and he didn't have to hide them any longer.

I had been able to afford a cabin for us to rent, it had two large rooms and a kitchen, all which were pretty useless. I was in the bathroom that was attached to 'my room', getting ready for tonight. I had spiked my hair as it usually was, since Jasper seemed to like it that way. I wore a simple outfit, jeans, boots, and a snow jacket. Although the cold wouldn't bother me, we couldn't afford to stand out by walking in freezing weather with a t-shirt on.

Jasper had been really sneaky about asking me on this date, making it sound like it wasn't one. I still wasn't entirely sure that I could call it a date, but I wanted to so I did. I wondered where he would take me, since we couldn't go out to dinner like a normal date.

I threw on a necklace and a couple bracelets after checking the time and realizing that Jasper would be waiting for me downstairs. I grabbed the coat out of my room and put it on, covering up a nicer outfit I wore just in case. Jasper was sitting on the downstairs couch, waiting for me. He wore an outfit similar to mine, just his was a little more masculine. I smiled and he held out his hand for mine. I took it like I always did, without a question. That was all we ever did, hold hands, and even maybe a hug every now and then. We were both just happy to be with each other, but I was starting to want something a little more.

"I hope you don't mind walking," he said holding the door open for me.

"Not at all," I answered, pulling myself closer to him after we had exited the room. "What I would like to know, though, is what we are going to do."

"Really?" he asked, laughing, "You are a pretty good actress."

"Actress, you think I'm kidding?" I was confused, "You didn't tell me where we were going."

"I didn't think I needed to," as he spoke he let go of my hand, and put his arm around my shoulder, "You didn't see it?"

"Oh," I laughed. I was too busy focusing on how I would let Jasper know how I felt, that didn't even cross my mind. "I didn't think of that." I searched my visions for what we would be doing, and I saw us just going for a long walk to a large lake and waterfall that was all completely frozen over. "Well it is beautiful."

He started laughing again, and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. His laughter got quieter, and an awkward silence filled the air. We had been together for a year, and it had been tough for me to hold back all this time. I knew that Jasper was into me the way I was into him. I loved him, and that is exactly how I felt right now. I felt his body shift, since my arms were still around him, and I knew he had felt my emotions...my love.

We really didn't say much to each other until we got to the lake. He sat down on a rock that was jutting out from the frozen waterfall and the lake. I followed him, gripping his hand.

"You don't think we will fall in do you?" he asked me, I didn't see it coming so I shook my head in response. There was one rock where he had chosen to sit, so I stood by him. He frowned and tugged my arm gently. It was enough to make me fall into his lap. He smiled and I laughed softly, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky to meet you?" he asked me.

"I think I'm the lucky one here." I answered, "I'm so glad to have met such a...stud." I laughed a little louder, and he joined me.

"Alice, I think you are great." he whispered into my ear after our laughter had died down. "I don't know how to say this, since I've never said it before..." he trailed off.

"It's ok," I encouraged, trying not to see what he was going to say to me, "Just tell me. I won't look into the future, I want to hear what you will say."

He sighed, and took in a dramatic deep breath, releasing it in another sigh. "Alice..." he shifted his body so I was facing him now, "I love you."


	8. What Next?

**Jasper's POV**

"I love you," I managed to say. It came out much better than I thought, and it wasn't squeaky like I had expected it to be. She looked at me, half smiling. I smiled back, and before I had the chance to even wonder if that was a bad idea, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you too," she added softly, still smiling. Before I had a chance to reply she leaned towards me, and our lips were locked in a passionate kiss. I felt a mix of emotions, both hers and mine, and it gave me a wonderful feeling. I didn't want it to end, but she pulled away before I had the chance to put my arms around her. I sighed, sad that it was over, and she laughed.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but I've felt that way since day one." I told her. It had taken me a year to tell her that I loved her, yet in most cases it took people only a couple months at the most. I was just one big chicken.

"I've felt that way since before we met." she smiled even bigger, and I laughed a little, remembering her stories on how she would have visions of me. She rested her head on my chest, and it made me sad that I didn't tell her sooner. But something seemed to be bothering her, and I hoped it wasn't what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, sensing slight discomfort.

"I am, never better," she replied, her arms still locked around me. It confused me, because she was so happy yet at the same time there was a slight feeling of discontent.

"But you are a little unhappy," I stated, not bothering to make it a question.

"Because I don't want this to end," it felt like she held me tighter.

"It doesn't have to," I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "It never has to."

* * *

**The next Summer**

Summertime in Alaska was something else. It was still cold, although the snow was gone. The sun rarely ever came out, which gave us the freedom of walking out in the daytime. Shortly after Alice and I shared our feelings with one another, she told me that she wanted to be with me forever. The feelings were mutual, no doubt about it. Once I had met the little angel, she had become my life and it felt like she was what I now lived for. I had never been so close to a female before, the only exception was Maria who had been using me the whole time, but I had the feeling that Alice wanted a ring. Not like a ring on a phone, but like a wedding ring. I couldn't be entirely sure, I knew that we would be together forever, but perhaps she wanted to make it permanent.

I told her that I needed to get some things done, and she smiled and let me leave without a question. I had a feeling that she knew exactly what I was doing, but it didn't bother me. I had gotten used to the fact that I really couldn't surprise her. Although, this time I was still unsure if I was going to propose or not. Did she really want me to? Besides, there was nobody we were going to invite to the wedding, except maybe Peter and Charlotte. I had told Alice about them, and she had recognized them in a vision and said they were nearbye. I had arranged to meet with them in a couple days.

I walked inside a jewlery boutique, and glanced around at all the expensive looking jewlery. There were a couple of young women eying the diamond necklaces with the matching rings. Watching them drool over the expensice accessories gave me an idea. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a wad of cash not bothering to check the price on the items. Price didn't matter to me if it was for Alice. Besides, this would throw her completely off guard. She would be expecting a ring, but would be getting something else.


	9. Yes and No

**Jasper's POV**

I set the small bag down on the coffee table and placed a couple roses by it. I should have added a puppy to throw her off even more, but this was enough. Alice would be home from hunting any minute, so I sat on the couch across from the coffee table and waited for her. Studying the living room, I noticed how well it was decorated. Alice really did have an eye for design.

Before any more thoughts could cross my mind, the back door opened and the lovely little pixie skipped into the room. I couldn't help but smile, she was always so happy. She fell lightly onto the couch and into my arms, kissing my cheek in the process.

"Hello, love." I said, as she glanced at the small gift bag. I could already feel the confusion from her, "I got you a little gift." I motioned at the bag, and she picked it up.

"I think I know what it is," a huge smile swept across her face as she started to open it. It made me slightly sad that the smile would only last for so long.

"I'm sure you do," I half-smiled back. She pulled the first box out of the bag, and opened it. Right on cue, her smile dissapeared. "You know I've never seen someone so dissapointed to get a diamond necklace before. If you don't like it I can return it, no problem."

"No no!" she looked offended, "I love it it's beautiful, its just not..."

"Not what you were expecting?" I finished, and she nodded, "There's more in the bag." She reached in and pulled out a smaller box, smiling again. This time she pulled out a bracelet with ruby studs on it. This time she kept the smile, but her emotions gave her dissapointment away. I guess I should have been happy that she was expecting a ring, but it made me sad to feel her dissapointment once more. I kissed her forehead, and her emotions changed, relaxed again. I smiled, happier now.

"Jasper, these are wonderful," she said putting them on, "Don't let my emotions fool you, I really do love them."She kissed me quickly after she had put them on.

Now for the real gift she had been waiting for.

I stood up and handed her the roses from the table, "accidently" knocking down the bag. I watched as her beautiful golden eyes grew wider and the smile grew bigger as something silver and shiny fell onto the table. Attatched to the handle of the bag that had been facing away from us, was a ring with a ruby in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Jasper!" she breathed, and before I had a chance to do or say anything she threw her arms around me almost knocking me over the table. "I will, I will! I didn't think you were going to ask, but you did!"

"I didn't!" I laughed hugging her back, and setting her down on the couch.

"It's ok, I knew what you were going to say," she said, and placed her hands around the back of my neck, and kissing me. I held her close to me, hoping that the moment wouldn't end. But of course, like everything great, it did end. But not the way I expected it to.

She let out a small gasp, her hands falling off of my neck. I looked at her, but she didn't look back. She stared straight ahead, her eyes blank. Then it hit me; she was having a vision.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, backing away from her, but before anything else happened there was a knock on the door. I didn't move, and neither did she. A few seconds later the doorbell rang.

"You're going to want to get that," she whispered quietly, and started picking up all of the boxes and other trash. I stood up without asking her who it was or why I needed to go. As she quickly straightend up the living room I made my way to the door, a million questions floating through my head.

I opened the door, and found myself staring into two pairs of red eyes.

"You guys are early," I smiled at them. I wasn't expecting Peter and Charlotte for a couple more days. I shook Peter's hand and gave Charlotte a hug. "Well come on in, I can't let you stand outside like this."

They didn't move, and Peter stared at his feet. "Well, there's a reason why we are here earlier than planned," he said, looking out behind him, "Someone has been looking for you."

He moved to the side, and I caught sight of another figure standing a few feet away. After studying her features for a few minutes, I felt my eyes narrow.

"It's been quite a while since I've last seen you, Jasper." she said stepping closer.

Instinctively, I backed up. "Yes, it has Maria." I answered keeping my tone flat.


	10. Warning

**Alice's POV**

This wasn't how I thought it would all end. Maria was back to take Jasper from me, that was the only explanation I could come up with for her being here. Would she even go with him? Maybe. There was always a slight possibility.

I set myself down on the couch, and my discomfort was clearly written on my face. Jasper brought his guests into the living room, and stood by my side, continuing to stand. I saw him glance at my hand, which now contained a beautiful ring on the left ring finger. A smile tugged at his lips, but he was able to force it down. The happiest moment of our lives had been ruined by one unwelcomed visitor. At least she was unwelcome in my book.

Peter and Charlotte stood behind Maria, quite a distance from her. She placed herself directly in front of Jasper and I, but on the other side of the coffee table.

"Peter, Charlotte, Maria," Jasper started talking, and I could hear the edge in his voice when he said Maria's name, "This is Alice, my...fiancee." I smiled at Peter and Charlotte, but dropped it when my eyes met Maria's. She was glaring at me. This was way more intense than I had imagined it would be.

"How do you do?" Peter and Charlotte asked at the same time. I smiled, it always made me happy to see couples like that. I started to wonder if Jasper and I would ever be like that, but when I glanced up at Maria again, I felt like I wasn't going to make it through the night.

Still glaring at me, she asked, "How have you been Jasper. It has been years since i've seen you."

"I've been fine. Alice is helping me become a good vampire, and only drink from animals." he replied, she was clearly unhappy when he talked about me again, "What about you?"

"Well the army had fallen apart after you had so kindly left without a word," she was scowling now, I didn't think she realized it. That army had been everything to her, so she must have felt something big against Jasper. "Maybe it was a good thing though," she started to calm down a bit, "The Volturi stepped in a year after you had left. They cleaned up the huge mess that was left behind, and all of my newborns were killed. They are still down there hunting the survivors. That is why I left and came up here. Perhaps they won't find me up here."

Jasper just about exploded at that moment, if his face could get red, it would have. "What!?" he questioned a little too loudly, and I grabbed his hand in a pathetic attempt to calm him down. It seemed to work though. He took a deep breath, and said "So you decided to come up here and put the rest of us in danger?"

Maria laughed, "Oh you were already in danger, I'm just you're warning I guess you could say."

"What do you mean?" Jasper was confused.

"They know about you, and your part in the wars Jasper. Don't think they won't come after you eventually." she was smiling now, did the thought of the Volturi destroying him really make her that happy.

Jasper's legs gave up on him and he sat down next to me, almost landing on my leg. I patted his leg, as he was stuck deep in thought. "And Peter and Charlotte?"

"No danger for them, they didn't have much of a part and they matured enough since then. I'm sure they'll live." she added, glancing at the couple.

"Alice," he grabbed my hands, "You are in danger just being with me now. I don't want you near the Volturi." he shook his head.

"Wherever you are, I will be at." I said.

Before he could protest, Maria cut in, "If I may ask, would it be ok if I stayed here?" Jasper glared at her, confused and angry.

He was about to make a comment, but it was my turn to cut in, "Of course, it's the least we could do for the person who gave us the warning." Jasper turned to stare at me, face in shock. I just smiled in response, and turned back to Maria. "We were actually leaving in a few days. There's a family closer to the middle of Alaska that we are meeting up with."

"Really? So you wouldn't mind me being here even without you."

"Of course not," I smiled sweetly. Now my visions would be completely focused on the Volturi, who I now knew would be coming for us in two days exactly. Something told me that Maria wouldn't be living long enough to stay in the house while we were gone.


	11. A False Threat

**Alice's POV**

It was nice to be out in the fresh forest air, anything to be away from the mess that was going on at home. Jasper had needed to hunt, so I took him although I had already been hunting earlier. We had both known that we needed to talk in private. Although I didn't feel comfortable leaving three complete strangers to me inside of my house, Jasper trusted Peter enough to look after the place while we were gone.

I watched from a tree as Jasper finished his hunt below. He tossed the animal to the side, wiped his mouth, and looked up into the tree. Before I had the chance to jump down, Jasper was at my side on the branch next to me. It started cracking under both of our weight. We both laughed and jumped out of the tree before the branch gave way. I skipped over to a rock and sat cross-legged on top of it, Jasper sat on the ground so he was facing me. He looked me in the face, but my eyes wandered around, studying the scenery.

He finally spoke, "Earlier you said something about us leaving in a few days, and the family in Alaska, what did you mean by that?"

I sighed, looking him in the eyes, "Well, this family is the reason why you followed me up here to Alaska." he nodded, listening intently, "They follow the same hunting patterns you and I try to follow. Their...leader, I guess you can call him, is Carlisle He's never killed a human in his entire life, and he's been around for a long time. He's got other vampires with him, and they are all like a family. None of them want to be monsters, just like us, and Carlisle can help us!" I started getting excited as I explained it to him.

He smiled slightly, "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"As soon as I felt you were ready enough to go to them." I bit my bottom lip, only telling half of the truth. I mostly just wanted to spend some alone time with Jasper before we went, but of course Maria was ruining the alone time and I would much rather be with the Cullens.

He nodded, probably sensing that I was leaving something out. He looked at his feet, suddenly taking too much interest in the shoes he was wearing. I hopped of the rock and landed softly at his side. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed his head, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What are we going to do about the Volturi?" he asked, taking one of my hands in his.

"Absolutely nothing." I stated, and he looked at me like I was crazy. Laughing, I explained, "The Volturi are only concerned about Maria. She said that Peter and Maria got away in time, and you got away before the Volturi intervention as well. You are just as safe as they are. She just wants a little payback for you leaving her."

His eyes narrowed, and he positioned the both of us, so we were somewhat facing each other. "What makes you think that? I mean I did have a big part in the war..."

I tapped my head, "I saw them coming. Right after Maria told us I had a vision. They aren't coming for you, you've changed enough and I'm sure they wouldn't even know your part in the war. They just want the big leaders."

"And Maria would be one of them," he finished for me. I smiled, as he kissed my forehead this time. "Then why is Maria here? I mean if the Volturi won't hurt me then why?"

"Like I said, its payback. She's planned something but I haven't seen it. Hopefully the Volturi will get here before the plan goes into action. My guess is that they will be here in two days." I tried to explaining.

"She's trying to kill me?" he asked, stunned.

"That was the original plan, until she met me. I believe I'm the new target." I let out a pathetic attempt at a laugh. Jasper looked like he was about to explode, which made me a little worried. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw was tight.

"Why?" he growled, more quiet than I expected.

"Jealousy, hate, vengeance." I shrugged, and Jasper closed his eyes.

"I won't let her touch you. I promise, she won't hurt you. I swear if she even..." I put my hand over his mouth, silencing him. It wasn't just because he was starting to babble, but I had heard a noise in the trees nearby. Who else would be this far in the woods.

Jasper moved my hand, getting the clue that he had to be quiet. I looked to the left, where I had heard the noise. Jasper had started to stand up, gently holding my arm to help me up. His eyes had followed mine and he looked to the left. I turned towards him to say something, but I froze, staring into bright red eyes across the field that we stood on.


	12. The Attack

If there were one time I wished I hadn't misread my visions, it would be now. I hadn't just been off, I had been way off. A dark skinned male vampire stood across from us, and was now having a stare off with Jasper. A few yards to his left, a blond male came into view. Both of them shared the same sadistic smile; they would enjoy ripping us apart, that is if we let that happen. The sight of them terrified me, and I had to concentrate all my focus on them, and try and figure out exactly what they were going to try and do to us.

"So Jasper, I'm sure this isn't how you thought it would end." Someone had said from behind us now. I heard Jasper's teeth clench. I knew he didn't want to turn his back on the two male vampires, but we both knew that behind us stood someone far more dangerous.

He turned his body and stepped back a little in an attempt to get all three of them in his sights. "What are you doing Maria?"

"Giving you your punishment for deserting me." she said with a straight face, her emotions were hard for me to read, but I'm sure Jasper was able to get the full feel of them.

"So you are going to try and kill me?" He stood in front of me in a protective stance, and I stood a little behind him focusing mainly on the two that Jasper was ignoring.

"No," she smiled, "I mean, that was the original intention. Until you introduced me to your wonderful...fiancee." she still scowled when she said fiancee.

Jasper started growling, and lowered himself into a crouch. We were outnumbered, and they were all going to attack us. I had seen the plan now. The two males would hold Jasper down and force him to watch as Maria killed me.

I didn't have many options; running seemed the easiest way for me, but they might hurt Jasper. So the only other option was to face Maria. I didn't know how strong she was, but I did know that I wasn't particularly strong, just quick. I would have to use that to my advantage. I wasn't used to fighting, and I had never really had to engage in a battle with another vampire.

The two men darted across the field, interrupting my thought process. Seeing that they were aiming to pin Jasper to the ground, I tried to pull him back. Instead he pushed me out of the way a little, and I stumbled backwards. He punched at the first one, but the second one was able to bite his shoulder adding to his collection of scars. Jasper hissed in pain, and I reached my hand out to help him. Before I could even attempt to push the vampire away, Maria caught my wrist and pulled me towards her. I kicked at her face but her grip didn't loosen. I had not planned on her getting a hold of my arm, maybe I should have paid more attention to her. I wouldn't be able to use my speed for more than quick ducking if she swung at me. Again, that wasn't her intention. She shoved me to the ground, never loosing her grip on me. My back hit the floor and the dirt and grass flew up around us. There was an obvious dent where she had thrown me down. I looked up at her crimson red eyes, and she smiled down at me. It wasn't a sweet smile by any means, but the smug smile of one who was pleased with what they did.

I glanced over at Jasper to see if he was having any luck. To my dismay, he was having none. The two male vampires held him tight, and only then did I realize they were newborns. They were strong enough to keep him from breaking free, but if they lost concentration for one second, Jasper would have the opportunity to break loose. I looked back up at Maria, who now pinned both of my arms down and was dead set on killing me. I tried once more to get her off of me, but the weak attempt failed. The only thing I could do was look her in the eyes as she killed me, and die in peace knowing that Jasper would be ok.


End file.
